


Strike While The

by ladywinter



Series: Strike [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's still not letting go, whatever Kakashi says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike While The

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and am not making money off this.

 **AN:** I dedicate this to wingwyrm for her Pern fic and her other Pern fic and the other other Pern fic and that superlonghotomgyouknowwhat. Many many many thanks to romantiscue and shewhoflies for audiencing this thing and telling me I rock even when I didn't know if the porn was hot and for poking me into writing more.

 **Warning:** KakaNaruKaka, VERY explicit sex. Alot of it. Par for course for this series, actually.

* * *

"Man, did you were you there when they fought? Did you SEE that?"

"Yeah!"

"God _damn_."

"And when the Copy Nin just _flipped through_ the pincer movement!"

"I mean the _coordination_ needed for that 360 degree cascading ambush maneuver with the bushin!"

"And the _footwork._ "

"Hell, I thought the Uzumaki was supposed to be _bad_ at taijutsu, if _that's '_ bad'—"

"Well it is if you're going up against Sharingan no Kakashi!"

"Yeah, ripped through those bushin like they were _paper."_

"Like a one man army..."

"Which _one_?"

"The _fuck_ are you on? _Both_."

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA."

She darted her head up, the tone of voice and the volume indicated something major, "Report."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi had an altercation in district six!"

She winced, "Collateral damage?"

"None, actually."

"'None'." She spat out, disbelieving due to her knowledge of those two's jutsu. Then hummed, thoughtfully. "No bystanders were hurt and no property damaged?"

"Not all the reports are in, but it appears so. If you disregard the kunai holes and one or two overturned boxes and crates, that is." There was a note of awe and respect in the ANBU's voice, "Though no one could tell at first. The kid just practically stormed this two block area with bushin and then they were duking it out in the streets! It was—" the ANBU paused as if reliving the fight, "Well, I'm glad they're on our side."

"Hmm," she narrowed her eyes. No collateral damage, which means neither was going all out. "Besides the kunai were there anything else left behind?"

"No."

"And where are they now?"

"The Jinchuuriki's signature flared and then disappeared at the end of the battle, the squads have been keeping a look-out but so far there's no sign of either of them."

She flicked her fingers with seeming casualness, "Probably just a spar then, I'll talk to Naruto to keep to the training fields." Rubbed at her head pointedly, "I'll just use the same speech I gave Gai."

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU nodded, and shushined away.

She dropped her hand over her mouth before she let herself smile.

* * *

Naruto groaned himself back awake, _god but he was sore_. Clenched his ass a little and grimaced at the cold squishiness (the ache was expected and he ignored it like the other ones). Shifted his legs uncomfortably because there was lines of sticky stuff drying on his thighs.

"Maa, I could've cleaned up," Kakashi cut in, tugging at their hands, "But I appear to be stuck."

Naruto held on tighter. "Just use the sheets or something."

"It's too rough."

For some reason that made Naruto grin. "I can take it."

A pause.

A shrug. And Kakashi grabbed something and then reached over to—

He looked down. (It'd felt soft like well-worn fine cotton. Most of Naruto's stuff was made from the less-pricey plastic blends.)

Kakashi's hand was touching gently between his legs, sending zinging sensations to his cock and his toes but he was too wrung out to even do much with the pleasure. The hand was covered in dark blue material.

Naruto suddenly registered that at some point the older nin must have taken off his shirt and it's attached mask because a bare chest was touching his back.

 _Kakashi was wiping him clean with his *mask*._ A couple of careful pats at his quivering hole punctuated the thought. He kinda half-whimpered, "You're— with your *mask*."

A sigh into his hair, "There's nothing else at hand."

Naruto peered at his pillowcases and his sheets dubiously.

"It's your _*mask*_."

"I can wash it."

Really, Naruto's almost impressed, "You're such a * _pervert*."_

"So they say." Kakashi murmured absently, finished and dropping the cloth and letting his hand just idly stroke at his thigh.

Naruto felt like he was basking in sunlight, loosening his grip.

A tug at their hands. "Mou, the bathroom?"

"Mmm, I'll go too," nodded Naruto agreeably and bounced out of bed.

His legs folded beneath him.

The air moved and then he was caught in Kakashi's arms before he could hit the floor, and his face was burning up like crazy.

"You're moving too soon," Kakashi murmured, "You'd slept most of the day last time."

Naruto grimaced, "But I need a shower. And to piss."

A chuckle and then he found himself swung up in a bridal carry.

"Hey!" Blushing. So. Hard.

"Your legs can't support your weight, so I'd have to support you by your butt during a piggyback." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I think I shouldn't put pressure there right now..."

"Fine." Naruto spat out, still feeling embarrassed and all sorts of prissy for having to be carried into the bathroom like this. He was only somewhat mollified by how the position let him get a good long look at Kakashi's face on the way there. It was a nice face, he decided, more average-looking than he'd expected even though all the individual parts were well-formed. But taken together it somehow fell short of the grace that Sasuke's features had. (Which was, in a strange way, almost a relief. Made him oddly feel like he'd have to try less hard to. to be...)

(enough.)

It was funny that he nearly couldn't recognize Kakashi like this. Naruto reached up a hand to trace the vaguely familiar jawline and the bridge of Kakashi's nose. The taller shinobi looked down and smiled.

 _Oh, so that's what his mouth looks like smiling._

Naruto had to smile back.

At the bathroom, after Kakashi shifted him carefully upright and they both pissed (Naruto while stammering and propped up against the other nin and _holding his own dick thank you very much)_ , the taller man glanced around and frowned while keeping a steady grip on him. "Where do you keep your towels?"

"Right there on the hanger," he replied weirded out, "Where people usually keep them."

"You only have one?" One dark eye peered at him sideways.

"It's all I need."

"Hmm." Kakashi leaned him against his chest, "Hold onto my neck?"

Naruto almost snarled, "I'm not a girl!"

"I can tell," the older nin nudged his thigh a bit at Naruto's crotch and damn if it didn't make him go sorta cross-eyed and breathless, "I just don't want you to fall when I let go."

"What do you need both hands for?" He grumbled but made sure to get a hold of Kakashi and he didn't collapse but it was a near thing. It was stupid how much his legs were all quivery, and he might've gotten it under control had his ass not been screaming at him whenever he tried to tense a muscle.

He instead wound a leg around Kakashi's to help keep himself upright, grimacing at the pull, and sorta balancing himself on Kakashi's hip. Then watched curiously as Copy Nin stuck a thumb in his mouth.

The older shinobi bit down, sped through some signs, and leaned forward to slam his hand onto the bathroom counter.

"Wh—!" Pakkun skidded about and nearly slid into the sink, "Kakashi you know I hate cerami— Aaaaaagh!"

The small dog spun away. But that only faced him towards the mirror, so he spun back, skidding a little, and ducked his head beneath his paws.

"More of you than I really needed to see Boss."

Naruto tilted his head curiously, "Eeeh? I thought summons were kinda casual about clothes."

"Even _giant_ summons aren't hung like _that_ ," the dog grumbled, flicking an ear at his flushed summoner, keeping his eyes closed and covered. "You'd be alarmed too if that thing was half your size."

"But it's not—" Naruto looked down and nearly bit his tongue, the silver-haired nin was only large (instead of preposterously large) when he was soft, but Kakashi wasn't especially soft at the moment. Naruto darted a look up at the guy to tease him but that one dark-eye was stuck staring at the mirror, even though it seemed like it was trying to pull it's gaze away.

 _Mirror?_ Naruto took a peek. _O-ooh._

"Pakkun, we need towels, get, ah, maybe six. Extra fluffy." A weighted pause. "And get some take-out too."

"Right. On it," said with something like relief. The bulldog quickly dashed off.

And Naruto. Naruto can't stop looking too, craning his head around to stare at their reflection. He was draped, olive skin against pale, over the Copy Nin who was staring at them, a large hand on Naruto's hip drifting down because, because.

Because the whitish mixture of cum and lube was _still_ dripping out of him, and he could see it come from his pinked hole because his leg was hitched up. And this was, this was _Kakashi's,_ coming out of him, and he shivered and clenched at the thought and a small gush of fluid trickled out.

"I didn't know there was that much cum in me," Naruto muttered, face burning.

Kakashi's cock jerked as if in agreement. And trembling fingers laid a hand on his asscheek, and pried at it a little, to give them both a better view.

They both watched, groans bubbling out of them, Naruto starting to press his erection into Kakashi's very conveniently near hip, and his opening quivered under their gaze, shiny and wet.

And then Naruto couldn't watch anymore. "I'm still stretched," he spoke into Kakashi's chest. "And probably still wet as fuck, because you _haven't stopped dripping out of my ass._ "

Fingers suddenly plunged in as if to shut him up, and it did a really really good job at that. They spread apart, then pumped in and out a bit, and it was still so nice despite being really seriously achy that Naruto could only moan.

"You're not sore?" Kakashi muttered almost harshly.

"Do you see me saying 'ow'?" he shot back, though admittedly a small part of him did say it. But Naruto had gotten a taste of the pleasure he could get from this, and he's not letting a little hurt keep him from what he wants.

"You don't care." The jounin stated and stared at his face, lazy-eyed and thoughtful.

"Just _look_ at me still leaking your cum," Naruto nearly shouted, darting his hand down and holding himself open more, for the mirror, Kakashi's four fingers all up in the wet of his ass, "And fucking _try_ to tell me that you don't also wanna go again."

He risked a glance down and the stupidly hung man was completely rock-hard now. Naruto gave it a leer, imaging it plunging into him and damn if his ass didn't pulse despite himself, around those long fingers, wanting it already.

A strangled whimper and he looked up, and Kakashi was staring at the mirror again.

"I'm remembering how you fucked me, if you're curious," he said, all casual, and then purposefully twitched those muscles again.

Arms clamped around him and they were suddenly in the bathtub.

When Kakashi nudged his legs apart he did so with a pleased moan, mouthing at Kakashi's chest, grabbing blindly behind him to get a grip on the cock nudging between his cheeks, to help guide it home. He felt himself parting around it, so much easier than last time, but still a surprising stretch. Kakashi might have been saying something, clutching at his hips, but Naruto ignored him and let gravity do all the work.

He sank down, feeling Kakashi's chest rumble under his palms, still surprised that he was able to let something so large in, still pleased that he did so, a sharp, teeth-filled sort of pleasure. "Think you can come so much that you're still dripping out of me tomorrow?"

"Not sure." A low dirty helpless chuckle in his ear. "But I can _try_."

Naruto managed to bounce maybe two or three times on Kakashi's cock before the pleasure got too much that it cracked apart all his muscle control and all he could do was moan and hang on.

* * *

"Mmmm," Naruto hummed, coming off the aftershocks, draped over a warm, muscled form, as somewhat tepid water rose slowly in the bathtub, feeling thoroughly fucked and boneless. He felt cum dripping sluggishly down his thigh and grinned. The ceramic was cold despite their activities but Kakashi was a warm shield against it, an arm around him and another stroking gently at his back, which twinged. The fingers was shaking, just a little, tentative.

Kakashi's head dropped down to press against his, "Sorry."

"Whu?" He tried looking up. And blinked.

Kakashi's bare face still threw him. He had no clue how to read it, and the expression on it was strange. For some reason it recalls the glimpses he'd caught of Kakashi after a mission that'd gone sour; slumped over so far that Naruto always seriously worried for the guy's spine and looking completely exhausted. It was how the guy looked the moments before he pulled together enough energy to stand straight and respectful as he collected the bodies for the funerals.

"Kakashi?"

"I haven't been this careless in more than a decade," a soft note of apology.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto tried squirming a little 'cause the water seriously needed to be warmer or something, but the arm clamped down around his waist to keep him from moving and he made a face at the pain. _Annoying!_

"Naruto," Kakashi looked at him, and the look on his face was horrible and made Naruto want to punch something to make it different, "Naruto, you're bleeding." The hand paused it's careful strokes and swiped at bit at his inner thigh, and when it came up Naruto saw that it wasn't wet with just cum, but it was kinda really red too.

"Oh," blinked Naruto, "But it's not like it's gushing blood or anything right?" Twisted up his nose at the mental image, 'cause, ew.

Kakashi's eye just went sorta white and sweatdroppy with shock, "...no?"

"Then it should be fine, I'll heal," Naruto tried squirming again, "Hey is that why you all have the water so cold?"

"Aa," he agreed with an uncomfortable sounding note, "I didn't want to aggravate the bleeding."

"Hmmm, whatever," Naruto yawned and snuggled down.

"...Naruto?"

"What?" he muttered irritably, trying to doze.

"Aa..."

"What?"

"...huh?"

Naruto shot his head up, "Okay, honestly, _what_? You were going to say something!" He grimaced at Kakashi, "I can't read your mind!"

"Maa..."

"And I can barely even guess on a good day! Spit it out!"

"I think I should leave."

Naruto tightened his arms and fully _glared_ at his dumb wierdo of a sensei. "I have no idea where you get that idea from and fucking hell I thought we were doing great!"

" 'We'? ...Are _you_?"

" _Yes_. Have you _really_ not been paying attention?" Naruto yelled in his face.

Kakashi for some reason raised his red fingers and Naruto could only stare blankly back.

"Well?" he waited, eyebrows raised.

The older shinobi just sighed and dropped his hand.

And while Naruto got the sense that Kakashi was only 'dropping the subject for now', he didn't particularly care, 'cause Kakashi had odd notions sometimes and Naruto was just gonna have to keep being stubborn until he caved in.

* * *

"Naruto." Said flatly. Firmly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving."

"Mmhmm."

"This isn't worth it."

"It isn't?"

"You may be a good fuck, but I other places to be."

"Oh, 'did you say something?'"

" _Naruto_."

"I really like the way you say my name, you know."

" _Let go of my hand_."

"No."

Naruto kept his fingers weaved into the Copy Nin's and kept them chakra enhanced. The only way the guy was untangling their fingers was if he cut off his own limb.

Given that Kakashi had been trying to escape him, Naruto didn't take any of what came out of his mouth for the past hour seriously. And the older shinobi must've been seriously frazzled if he couldn't make the changes of his angles of attack less obvious, 'cause even _Naruto_ could tell.

And yeah, it kinda hurt, and made his insides more achy than Kakashi's stupid dick did, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd had insults thrown his way before, he'd had Kakashi turn away from him, and he's survived his sensei's dismissive and unimpressed and unaffected gaze. (He's survived Sasuke punching through his chest with words and fist)

So this was nothing.

Naruto kept his grip and smiled up at Kakashi who was standing tall and semi-clothed and looking utterly impassive. And maybe his smile was a little bittersweet, but that made it no less true. (Kakashi still hadn't managed to put a mask back on. The one he'd been wearing was still, er, _dirty,_ and he hadn't gotten a summon to grab another.

Naruto reminds himself of this, while he waits.) They stared each other down, neither moving.

Then Kakashi looked down a tad, and the edge of his eye softened just the littlest, and breathed out very very quietly.

And creeping at the speed of the moon across sky, bent his head.

Closed his eye.

Slowly, slowly slouched over in defeat.

"Come back to bed," Naruto said cheerfully, making some room, tugging at his hand. Kakashi all but tipped into it, like falling down in slow motion. He took a moment to envy and perv over the graceful movement in equal proportions.

It'd been most of a day with Kakashi being attentive and practically feeding him the take-out that Pakkun had dropped next to the bed, with the towels, and Naruto had dozed some and woke up feeling shiny and new and all ready to take this stupid shit that the silver-haired man was trying to pull. _Bah, so dumb._

"Hey, hey! So when are you gonna figure out I'm not letting you go, huh? Missions are gonna suck if I'm gonna have to keep doing this." He grimaced and held up their hands and shook them in Kakashi's face.

"Nothing I'm saying is making a difference, is it?" the guy murmured.

"Nope."

"Maybe if I show you something instead."

Naruto just leered at him, "I dunno, I'm liking everything I've seen." And smiled wide, ticking off in his head, "And I've seen your memorial stone thing, and your lazy thing, and your being-annoying thing, which, I don't know why you like getting yelled at Kaka- _sensei_ but I'd've think you'd've learned better by now."

The guy just smiled in that way that made people want to punch him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So I think you're just being dumb," he concluded with a flourish. "I'm staying right where I am."

"Maa..."

Glared at Kakashi determinedly, "And you are too."

Thoughts flickered in that dark-grey eye and Naruto tried to follow them but was hopelessly lost. Because there was a _want_ there, and a regret, and sadness, and a firming idea, and resignation. But it wasn't a happy resignation and Naruto growls at the thought that maybe Kakashi didn't want to be here in bed with him, because most of the guy _did_ clearly want to be here and the part of him that maybe _didn't_ was just being _stupid_ for probably _completely stupid_ reasons. It'd weirdly reminded him of Sasuke and even a bit of Gaara and a little of Neji (where they'd all wanted something so bad but went completely the wrong way about getting it).

 _Stop looking resigned,_ Naruto wanted to shout, _stop looking like looking at me is hurting you!_

"Well, one last huzzah then, before you go," the older man muttered to himself, obscurely, trying to remove his pants with one hand.

And well, that was kinda sudden, but like any guy who was asked 'wanna fuck?' by a pretty face, Naruto's answer was a resounding, ' _hell yes_ '. And he even decided to be nice and help Kakashi with his pants, but still grumbled, "Aren't you paying attention at _all_? I'm _staying_. You're the one trying to leave!"

"Mmm, if you say so." And tugged Naruto towards him by the arm.

They got tangled somehow, though, at the legs, Naruto's getting blocked by Kakashi's thigh when he was all trying to hitch his legs over the guy's hips.

"No, not like that," Kakashi murmured against his cheek, working them free, "Like this." And wrapped his thighs around Naruto.

"K-kakashi?"

"I want you in me this time," and the silver-haired nin tilted up his hips and ground the valley of his ass against Naruto's dick, and there was no mistaking his intention.

And the idea was _magical,_ swirled up his brain like sticks through his ears, and made him go completely hard. _Wow. He'd get, he'd get to—!,_ his thoughts went around and around and his dick just chanted, _yeah!_ And he thought about it, their position, him over Kakashi, leaning into the narrow cradle of Kakashi's hips and Kakashi maybe arching into him, maybe making helpless moans, his _sensei's_ long body trembling and pushed into orgasm because of Naruto's cock. in. him.

He broke into a sweat, all hot just _thinking_ about it, trying to imagine what that would be like. "Okay. Okay. Uh. L-lube?" he stuttered.

It ended up in his hand when he was staring at Kakashi nipple, that was all perking up as he watched while trying to control himself because he doesn't know what would happen if he looked into Kakashi's face right then, but would probably be really embarrassing. Hid his face against Kakashi's chest as he lipped at the hardening bud, smaller than most girl's nipples, but enough that he could still roll the pebble of it with his tongue, and nip at it a little with his teeth. It got a bit of a growl, but not much reaction from the guy's dick, so it must not be too sensitive. Naruto rubbed his cheek against it in goodbye and moved on, a little more under control, nibbling his way down.

He pressed himself absently into the solid presence of Kakashi's dick, that was at least half-hard, as he tongued the other shinobi's really nice abs and followed the dip of muscles down. _Hello there._ Naruto nosed a bit at the base, then leaned back to examine the huge thing critically, rubbing a thoughtful thumb at Kakashi's hole.

"Nnnmph~," the guy bit off a moan and raised an eyebrow, looking at Naruto, "Aa? You know that you don't have to do _exactly_ what I did."

And, well, Kakashi did blow him while fingering him open last night, but that wasn't why Naruto was staring at the huge thing. He shook his head irritably, "I've done this before. Er. Well." Blushed.

The silver eyebrow climbed higher.

"Well _this,_ " twisting a lubed finger all up into Kakashi, collapsing that dumb eyebrow back down, "But not _this_ ," nodding at the cock. Naruto pursed his lips thoughtfully, watching the thing twitch harder and harder with every careful probe of his finger in the guy's ass. _Man, it doesn't get less huge._ He kept one finger inside and sort of stroked around his sensei's tight furl with the tip of a second, until it sorta gasped loose, enough for Naruto to press the second finger firmly in too. Twisted them.

 _Seriously. *Huge*._

"I think that your dick's smaller than the scroll though," he pondered thoughtfully, "Did I ever tell you about that? It had this key that let me be able to control my dad's seal but they had to ram the thing down my throat!"

Kakashi made a strange wheezy sound and stared at him.

"Yeah I know right?" Naruto started scissoring his fingers, "God, I thought they were gonna tear my throat apart!" Brightened, "But this'll be a cinch in comparison!" And dove at Kakashi's cock, mouth first.

Naruto had never sucked cock before, but figured he'd learn how the same way he did with everything else. It smelled like Kakashi, but wetter and muskier, and hit the back of his throat hard. He ignored the choked off sounds the guy was making and concentrated on remembering exactly what he did to make the scroll fit. The other man's dick was definitely smaller than the thing 'cause his lips were stretched but it didn't feel like they'd tear.

 _Ugh._

 _Ah, right, that's what I did,_ Naruto thought as he relaxed his throat and thought of ramen and swallowed and swallowed and swallowed until his nose bumped against silver curls, squinting with the strain.

He glanced up.

 _Wow._ Kakashi was staring at him like he was _impossible._ Naruto crinkled his eyes in amusement, though they were watering up at the stretch. Worked another finger into Kakashi in retaliation, and swallowed some more. Hummed alittle to see if it made Kakashi's eyes roll into his head like when girls had done that to Naruto and it totally did! _Score!_

 _Ouch._

Kakashi had thrust in, surprising him, and Naruto reached up to rub at his throat with his other hand. But that only caused the guy to thrust down his throat again. Naruto tried coughing a little, and then just pulled off the cock so that he could breathe, "Hey, hey, quit that." Coughed some more, "It's like you've never had anyone go down on you or something."

The guy just stared at him, and then smiled in a strained way, "Usually only professionals attempt it."

"What?" Naruto snorted, "Really?"

And then he thought about what Kakashi said.

"HEY!" He may have flailed a bit with one hand (his other was busy, though it may have flailed a bit in Kakashi's ass anyways), "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A _WHORE_?"

"...no?" the guy squeaked.

"That sounded like a question," Naruto squinched his eyes at him, "So mean!"

And then Kakashi's breath hitched in a funny sounding way.

 _Hmm._ Naruto paused and stroked back over to where his fingers were a second ago. In theory, asses were the same on everyone, but in practice, and from experience, there was something in a guy's ass that apparently worked almost like that place that girls had up inside them, though closer to the front. Naruto squinted, in Kakashi's case, kinda closer to the front than his own, he'd barely had to go in two inches and. _Huh._ He fingered it thoughtfully, it felt sorta the same as the places around it but had more give, and was sort of... a bump? He traced the edge, concentrating, but his focus got all broken when Kakashi made a garbled sounding series of vowels.

Naruto glanced up. Caught his breath.

Kakashi's gaze was so heavy-lidded that he found himself sucker-punched, the dark grey eye so blown with lust that it was pretty much black, mouth opened slightly, reddened and looking bitten. In fact the elite jounin looked entirely caught off-guard, as if ambushed, and so flushed that it made him look like a blushing virgin.

 _*I* did that,_ Naruto thought. _Made Kakashi look like a blushing vir—_

"Um. I." He stammered, pulled out his fingers and slammed both hands to the mattress and slotted his dick in the crease where Kakashi's hip met his groin. "Wait a sec, I need to." Thrust, twice, and orgasmed weakly.

"Had to take the edge off," Naruto explained to Kakashi's nipple, kissed it and leaned back, "Now! Where were we?" _Three fingers, that was it!_ He stuck them all back up into Kakashi and smiled at the guy, who was staring back at him with uncomprehending disbelief.

"Eeeh? What's up with that look?" He just... had to whine a little, looking away, "You. You still gonna let me fuck you?"

"That... had been the plan," Kakashi muttered glancing at Naruto's crotch. Then did a double-take.

"Huh?" He glanced down at his dick 'cause the Copy Nin was staring at it like it was a strange new jutsu or something, but it looked normal. Getting hard again, sure, but normal. "What?"

"You're..." Kakashi swallowed, "Quick. I don't remember you being that, uh." Swallowed again, throat bobbling.

"Well I didn't come _that_ hard this time! And! You have no idea how hot you look, holding my fingers, do you?" Naruto leered, curling them a little.

The older man gave a choked off groan and his ass clutched back and when Naruto laid his fingers gently against the bump instead of moving them, he could kinda feel Kakashi's racing heartbeat. _Whoa_ , he thought, a mixture of humbled and elated and amazed, even when the silver-haired man tugged Naruto's hand away from his ass.

"Then, if you're feeling 'up' for it," Kakashi _hauled_ Naruto up along his body and arched up, rubbing his huge erection pointedly all up against Naruto's torso, "You should stop messing around."

"You're ready, I'm guessing," Naruto chuckled, and licked at a nearby collarbone, and grabbed his pillow. There was a brief shuffle as he stuffed it under Kakashi's back, then grabbed his own half-hard dick with a handful of lube and led it between Kakashi's legs.

The sensation of rubbing his cockhead behind Kakashi's balls, drawing a line back into the tight valley of the older shinobi's buttcheeks, was incredible, was _electric_. Kakashi had slung an arm around Naruto's torso, and the tense and release of that hold told Naruto that he was feeling it too. Kakashi's breathing got heavier when the head ran across his pucker so Naruto did it again, massaging at the asshole with just the tip of his cock. It was silken and soft with lube, and sorta gasping around the head. Like his sensei's ass wanted to pull him in, but couldn't.

" _Stop teasing_." Kakashi growled, low and dark and a little ragged, and yeah Naruto was _totally hard now_.

"Got it," he managed and pushed it all in, a slow firm glide that he angled so that the movement slid the length of his dick right across that bump.

" _Nnnnnngh_ —" a beautiful groan, still choked off, and Kakashi's head hit the mattress with a thud and then slid a little as he arched his neck.

Naruto pressed his mouth to it so that he could feel the muscles tremble. _Goddamn but Kakashi's ass is tight. And fucking hell, he's letting me fuck him. *He's* letting *me* fuck. him._ He hadn't let himself dwell on the thought much when he was working Kakashi open, 'cause that was damn hot enough without thinking about what he was stretching Kakashi _for._ But.

But now.

Now, he was balls deep in the body of the man he'd respected since the afternoon he'd reached the (granted, low) ranks of real shinobi. It'd been made abundantly clear that afternoon just how skilled and how out of reach the man really was, unaffected, unruffled. Even over the years this respect was unshaken, as Naruto left to get stronger and came back to find Kakashi stronger still. But hovering a little closer perhaps, a little more touchable.

 _Touchable, hell,_ Naruto grinned at the thought, grabbed that remarkable man's hips with both hands and pulled out just far enough so that, when he pushed back in, the tip of his cock rubbed right across that place that made Kakashi _writhe,_ all beneath the skin _._ He could feel the shinobi fighting it, trying to get his muscles back under control.

 _It's okay Kaka-sensei,_ he thought fondly, _just let go._ He'd gone heavy-eyed with the sensations, seating himself into the man's warm tight welcome with a nearly silent squelch of lube, and that sound shouldn't be as hot as it was.

But it _was._ Because it was the sound of Naruto _in his ass_.

(He can't stop being surprised. He'd get used to the idea, and then it'd surprise him all over again.)

He slammed in suddenly, at the spike of lust he'd gotten watching the area around the jounin's right eye and he read nothing but pleasure there, strained and suffocating and somewhat like when Kakashi was in _his_ ass that first time, all intense. The man's face contorted unfamiliarly at the thrust and his mouth fell open, and a quiet sound that was half a grunt and half a groan tripped into the air. _Okay, like that then,_ Naruto thought, memorizing that expression so that he'd know it next time, and then hilted himself again, just as hard, and the sound became a little louder and a bit more wrecked, and _fuck,_ but he wants to hear Kakashi come.

 _Harder, then._ And he bowed his head and braced himself and started working himself in and out rougher and sometimes threw in a swivel just as he was pounding in, to shock that little bump into new sensations, and Kakashi's breaths heaved in and out in a shattered sort of way and he was groaning every time Naruto hilted himself (like Naruto was _delicious),_ and _that_ was the _best thing ever_.

Well. Second best, maybe, to the sensation of Kakashi's ass spasming around his cock, hot and tight and pulsing. Naruto bowed his head and really _worked_ at it, hard and rough and evenly and pounding _right_ at where his fingers had felt the man's heartbeat. _Come already, damn you._

" _Naruto_ ," Kakashi suddenly said harshly, a low, rough growl, shoving at his chest and Naruto was having none of that, pressing closer, hips moving faster, because the silver-haired nin was so incredibly close to coming around him, he could tell by how the guy breathed, how he _shook,_ and Naruto really just wanted to _feel_ that, _see_ that, see _Kakashi_ come apart on his _cock_. "Naruto, _stop_."

"No," he breathed against Kakashi's skin, mouthing at the tremors, and then suddenly it was all ripped away, a wild twisting sensation around his dick that made him cross-eyed when Kakashi flipped right out of his arms and started to crawl off. _The *fuck*._

 _"Nnnnngh!"_ The man groaned behind his teeth as Naruto pretty much _lunged_ right back in his ass. He found himself covering Kakashi's back; pulled out just a bit and hilted himself. And the sensation itself was _awesome_ , but the silver-haired man's pleasured little gasp made it a thousand times better.

But the older nin started squirming away again, to Naruto's utter consternation, _clawing_ his way up the bed and forcing Naruto to kind of. kind of chase the guy along the mattress... or fuck him along the bed? He didn't even know! But every time Kakashi pulled away Naruto fucked back in, working their way bit by bit across the sheets until Kakashi had practically crawled up the headboard with nowhere else to go, pulling himself up pretty much upright and holding onto it for dear life or something.

"Just let go and come already!" Naruto yelled into the guy's ear, plastered against his back, working his hips into the man's delicious tightness. God, if his own ass was half as nice, he'd no clue why Kakashi would ever want to leave it.

"I don't want to," the taller man muttered towards the wall, voice strained with concentration. He was pretty much clawing grooves into the wood.

" _Why the hell not_?"

Kakashi just kind of curled against the support more, pleasure wrecking across his body in tremors and Naruto could _see_ this, so why...

"Kakashi..." he said warningly, kept thrusting into Kakashi's ass and reached down to gently cup the man's balls. Started to roll them in his palm just a lit—

" _Stop,_ " said softly, but the tone was so strange that Naruto stopped immediately despite himself. Even with every battle that they've been in, no matter how close they've been to death, he'd never heard Kakashi sound like this.

It was, he'd suddenly realized, the closest the man had ever come to begging.

"I'm going to pass out."

He blinked at the silver-haired man.

And it was like the image refocused in front of his eyes, and he saw Kakashi, shivering and hunched away from him and not looking at him at all, and even though the guy made No Fucking Sense, Naruto suddenly felt like the lowest of the low.

 _He'd sounded wrecked,_ Naruto thought. _He'd sounded *broken*. What if— I mean, I've never seen his face before today, what if I misread—_

Kakashi was still not looking at him. And it struck Naruto that since this was the first time he'd ever fucked a guy that, maybe, this too would be like learning jutsu.

Where he'd fail the first time, miserably. (except here, he isn't the only one who could get damaged.

...oh god, he'd never before entertained the idea that he _could,_ really, damage Kakashi...)

 _I thought we were having a good time,_ Naruto thought wildly, _I—I thought he was enjoying it. But if he's not... If he doesn't *want*... If I was reading him *completely* wrong..._

His chest felt like it folded in on itself. He didn't even know if he was allowed to move _away_ , because that meant _moving_ , and maybe Kakashi just wanted him to disappear _,_ and Naruto sorta felt like he _ought to,_ and he hadn't felt like that since _—_

"I thought, I mean, I thought that you—" He asked, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was choking him, the curve of his sensei's spine seeming suddenly fucking _breakable_ , and what if he had been— what if he... "So you." Naruto swallowed his words, lessons learned from dragging Sasuke back to Konoha coming into play, knew perhaps he should be gentle to the man's pride if he was actually... (actually...

hurt.

beyond what he could take.)

"You don't like it?" he carefully asked, throat closing in on him.

"I liked it," Kakashi replied, firmly, but a little hollow, shivers still chasing themselves across his skin. "But, aa, I'm," ducked his head a little lower, and whispered, "I'm going to come."

"And..." Naruto hazarded as relief crashed itself tentatively through his chest, "And that's a bad thing?"

Kakashi nodded, not looking at him still.

"And... it was _good_? _"_ He asked carefully, still feeling meek and bewildered, "Enough that you... that you could _already tell_ you're gonna pass out?"

Another small nod, a sudden flush of red across the older man's cheekbone.

"Okay, um, thanks?" Naruto despite his shaky relief couldn't help feeling a pleased glow that apparently he was really That Good, but, "But what's wrong with passing out?" The curiosity and the uncertainty made him stay still the best he could even though his dick was trying to tell him it would be a very nice to move again.

The silver-haired man cautiously let go of the headboard a bit, clenching his hands to work the blood back in before returning them to their places, "There's someone you need to see in the morning." His back was a tense line in front of Naruto.

"Er?" And while normally he'd be full of questions, this fresh off the shock of possibly being completely wrong, and with his cock still buried in Kakashi's awesome warmth, Naruto was willing to move on to the more pressing question of, " _And_?"

Kakashi's face finally tilted back and one dark eye met his, "And I don't want to spend the hours until morning passed out." A sudden leer, "I have faith in your stamina, Naruto."

The Copy Nin took a couple deep breaths through his nose while Naruto desperately tried to process that statement. In front of his eyes Naruto watched the shivers get shoved away from the older shinobi's skin.

"Whoa..."

"Okay~ I can take a little more" Kakashi chirruped softly, ass giving a nearly playful ripple around his cock. "But stop when I ask next time." A pointed look, "You're better than that."

Naruto nodded, firming his jaw, gave a slow little thrust in apology, and the older nin hummed in approval. Still feeling a little uncertain, Naruto didn't quite know where to set his hands. Placed them at Kakashi's hips, finally, letting his fingers follow the diagonal line of oblique muscles, playing at the hairs at the tips of his fingers, and Kakashi growled just a little, and shifted away. It incidentally pushed him back onto Naruto's dick.

Naruto whimpered, then coughed to make the stupid sound stop, teased Kakashi about being ticklish, ('huh?' the guy replied and he seriously couldn't tell if he was being ignored or if the lazy-looking man was really distracted because) Naruto withdrew and pushed back in as steady as he could, 'cause he now knew Kakashi was all _counting_ on him to make it good, to make it _last,_ and that actually sorta made it suddenly more difficult. Because as far as he was concerned that was the hottest thing he'd ever heard _._ The idea that Kakashi would pass out on his dick, because he came so hard. The idea that Kakashi was refusing to come, because he wanted _more_. (The idea that Kakashi wanted more, and trusted _him_ to give it.)

He just had to withdraw from the incredible quivering sheath that was Kakashi's body, to catch his own breath, grabbed Kakashi's cock in apology; and damn if the huge thing didn't slip from his grip. Naruto huffed out a breath and caught it again and just pressed it up against the guy's belly and _rubbed._

"N-naruto?" wheezed Kakashi, but with an amused lilt.

"Shaddup and gimme a sec," he muttered, pressing his forehead against the familiar comfort of Kakashi's spine, and grabbed at his control. And also, his own dick. "Okay," he muttered, moving it back towards his sensei's heat. "Okay," he repeated, pressing in and Kakashi's body just opening up around him, again, and it was. so. _good_.

"Okay?" Naruto asked, because it was so good that he just started popping his cockhead in and out, just that bit, the head where he flared the widest sinking past where Kakashi's ass pinched the most, over and over. Pop in, pop out. Couldn't help watching, and it was _amazing,_ like Kakashi's body was just eating him up. He thinks Kakashi must think so too because his breath went all ragged and he lost his hold on the headboard and he kind of just sagged along it, groaning, until he was laying on his side, back to the wood, whispering, " _Wait._ "

Naruto really hoped the guy didn't get any splinters.

Kakashi's gaze grabbed his. Naruto had let himself slip out when his sensei spoke, but didn't want to let go of the guy's cock completely, and ended up leaning over Kakashi with his sensei's long form half-twisted beneath him.

They looked at each other, and Naruto couldn't help feeling like he was being seared into Kakashi's memory, even though he wasn't being looked at by Kakashi's sharingan eye. His lungs burned. The man's long fingers grabbed ahold of his hand and gently led it away from the taller man's cock, folding their palms together.

A breath. Two. Then a couple more, and Naruto breathed with him, remembering now to inhale. He pressed his dick against Kakashi's muscled thigh, trying not to hump it too much, just trying to relieve the ache.

Naruto felt the hip shifting beneath him, and looked down, moving back a tich. It was lifted up a bit, spread a bit, the dip between the Copy Nin's legs a shadowed invitation.

He caught his breath, Kakashi was still laying on his side but maybe... Naruto scootched back in, watching that dark, one-eyed gaze, and hovering over his body and laid his cock on Kakashi's thigh, cockhead right at that furled opening, and asked, "Yeah?"

"Yes," Kakashi breathed, and Naruto pushed in slowly, a hand braced on the mattress and an arm across the headboard, watching his sensei as he fucked him sideways, slow and thoroughly. The dark-grey eye slowly rolled up and then closed and his mouth fell open, just a little, the smallest sound falling out.

It was such a battle, Naruto thought, getting the guy to make any noise at all. But it wasn't like Naruto wasn't used to having to fight for what he wanted, and Kakashi was already squirming in his bed so he'd already half-won. He thinks, as he watches the pleasure flutter across Kakashi's unmasked face against the tide of shinobi restraint, that maybe he should find it odd that these little sounds were so much better than the screams he'd torn from the girls he'd met on his training trip with Ero-Senin.

He thinks, as Kakashi's shoulder or elbow or hip pokes him from this position, that would it be easier if it was someone curvier, squishier, and thinking that even Kakashi's Sexy no Jutsu form would somehow be pokey. That even then, it wouldn't be easy.

He thinks, as they stop and start when either of them gets too close to the edge, sight getting hazy from lust and delirious with need and communicating with bitten-off sounds and the clutch of their hands at each other, fighting together against their orgasms and fully electric with the sensations, he thinks that he was rather dumb for thinking that sex was boring.

This wasn't boring at _all._

(He'd noticed the first blush of dawn at the horizon, and begged Kakashi, " _Now_?"

It was garbled and full of moans and too many vowels but Kakashi understood somehow. Worked himself shakily onto his belly, and tilted his hips up. Spread his legs. And as Naruto started thrusting into him in earnest, spread them _more_.

 _Flexible_ , his brain gibbered, soft _tight_ friction _ohmygod,_ and he scrabbled at Kakashi's dick, rubbing right across the weeping slit, molesting that hole through the pre-come it choked out. Kakashi's throat made a clicking sound, like a dry sob, and then suddenly it was like his body was trying to _break_ his dick off, it was so tight, and it was like something in his mind _snapped_ , Naruto came so hard, pounding himself in as deep as he could go and his mouth pressed against Kakashi's skin and his throat roaring with his pleasure.)

* * *

Legs. Arms. Wobbly, jelly-like.

Tired. Slide to one side! barely made it.

Cock slipped out. argh. Disappointment.

warm.

Mmmmm~~.

Wood at his back. Somehow.

Somehow Naruto found himself diagonally crammed between the headboard and Kakashi, who was still on his stomach on the side towards the door. Face turned away from him. But.

Kakashi's breathing was slow. Deep. And every so often had a small snuffly hitch.

The Copy Nin had never sounded like this in any of Naruto's recollection; on all the missions they'd had his breath had been light, perfectly even, and to Naruto's unenhanced hearing, silent.

The sound he was making now made Naruto grin without knowing why, even while he grab a towel off the pile by the bed and patting them both dry and tugging them away from the wet spot. Granted it may have been because Kakashi was like a floppy rag-doll, all passed out like that.

He was still grinning when he pillowed himself half-onto the guy's back, snuggling in, falling asleep resting on Kakashi's support.

* * *

"So! So! What's all this then?" Naruto asked, later that morning, curious as to where Kakashi was leading him.

"Mmm, well! I really think you should forget about me," Kakashi murmured, pace slow and lazy. It would frustrate Naruto except the reason _why_ the Copy Nin was moving so carefully made him grin. He didn't even bother holding onto him because Naruto knew that Kakashi probably _couldn't_ run, even if he'd wanted to. (Getting dressed was a slow process, that got even slower since Kakashi kept adjusting his speed whenever he'd wobbled, the stupid perfectionist.)

"And I really think you're being stupid! And where are we going?"

"Naruto, you're really young..."

"Yeah? No shit, except I'm eighteen and everything and I don't even get what you're problem is!"

"You're young enough that I don't think you want my problems," Kakashi shrugged, ducking his head. They stopped at a house and the older shinobi ran the doorbell.

"That's so dumb! What does that even _mean?_ I mean I already know about your porn and your lateness and your weirdness and your stupidly big dic— eeep."

He clamped his mouth shut as the pale-haired lady that opened the door glared at him.

"While I agree that it's stupidly big, please don't use those words around the baby," she commanded in such a way that Naruto found himself already nodding until he'd registered 'baby' and looked down at her arms.

A little boy, if the blue was any indication, with hair the color of summersky through fog.

"Maa, how is he?" the taller shinobi asked craning his head a little closer, eye at half-mast and tired-looking.

The lady rolled her eyes, "Fine, and not getting more perverted by the day." She twapped him on the shoulder with a hand, "Which is why you should visit more often."

"Uh." Naruto blinked.

Kakashi nodded at them, "Naruto, this is Kimiko-san. Kimiko-san, this is Naruto. I brought him over to meet Puppy-chan."

She tilted her head a little at the older nin, her hitai-ate flashing thoughtfully, then nodded back. Turned and smiled at Naruto, raising the baby a little, "That's not really Akio's name—"

"But can't I call my son whatever nickname I like?" Kakashi curled up his eye into a weak smile and then bussed the baby on the cheek.

Naruto found himself flat on the floor from falling over, gaping upwards, but unable to stop staring. The sky-haired lady glanced at Kakashi, at Naruto, then shrugged and moved into the house. "We should probably talk inside."

* * *

_the end (of this part)_

* * *

**AN:** Don't worry, I have more up my sleeve. ^_^ On another note, SELF WTF, THIS IS A FOXWIFE SO HOW DID IT END UP BEING 9k WORDS?

Well, more, if you add up all the sections. Geeeeeeze. IDEK.

TRY TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENS! (it might or might not happen if I like your guess enough XD)


End file.
